


The Little Moments

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I'm a sucker for cute scenarios, Mostly Fluff, Some Plot, and some personal drabbles, depends really, potential spoilers in some, some smut in some parts, this will be all my het drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: A collection of moments from the various pairings with MC from Mystic Messenger.Drabble CollectionGenre would depend on the fanart it was inspired from. Mostly fluff tho.Would put on warnings on top of each page so readers can proceed with caution.Most of these are inspired from fanarts I found over the net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Saeran/MC, 381 words. Fluff  
> 2\. Yoosung / MC, 347 words. Fluff  
> 3\. Saeyoung / MC, 364 words. Dometic Fluff  
> 4\. Zen / MC. 446 words. Morning After Fluff.  
> 5\. Zen / MC. 349 words. Drunk Zen  
> 6\. Yoosung / MC. 517 words. More fluff  
> 7\. Yoosung /MC. 403 words. Start of the Holidays  
> 8\. Saeyoung / MC. 634 words. Distracting him from work  
> 9\. V / MC. 458 words. Haircuts  
> 10\. Jumin / MC. 755 words. New Year's Eve.

_Genre: Fluff_

 

 

"...She fell asleep" he mutters, watching her face closely. Her chest doing a steady rise and fall as compared to earlier when she was screaming her lungs out. They were watching a movie on the sofa, cuddled together in warm blankets and a cup of hot cocoa each. It was her idea, saying she wanted to ‘bond’ with him, whatever that is. Saeran didn't expect himself to actually find the movie so interesting that he was surprised to feel MC's head fall on his shoulder.

 

He wondered if he should wake her up so they could move towards the bedroom to get proper sleep, but felt a little sorry if he did. MC had been working hard lately, it was no wonder exhaustion finally caught up to her.

 

With a final decision, he moved swiftly and efficiently. He maneuvered MC unto him in a piggyback ride. He stilled for a second or so as he adjusted her, making sure her sleep isn't disturbed. 

 

Luckily, MC continued sleeping and Saeran heaved out a relieved sigh.

 

He made his way to the bedroom on the top of the stairs.

 

"Mmm"

 

He froze, feeling her shift against him. Is she waking up?

 

But apparently, MC was only having a dream "Noo... Give that back...that's Saeran's ice cream... I won't let you... Give it... " she was saying, eyebrows furrowed and a pout on her lips.

 

....what kind of dream was she even having?

 

A small, almost-not-there-until-you-squint smile made its way on the former hacker's lips. Really, MC was such a strange girl.

 

Maybe that's why she easily made her way into his heart.

 

He made it into the room and easily lowered her on the bed. She frowned and looked unhappy at that, and Saeran had to resist the urge to smile again. He was starting to change because of this girl... He just knew it. Right now, he wanted to believe that was a good thing. He pulled the covers around her and tucked her in as he remembered how.

 

"Saeran-ah... "

 

Crap... Is she waking up for real this time?

 

"I got your ice cream.. Hehe... I'm good right... "

 

She was still dreaming. But that's a good thing at least. It wouldn't hurt to acknowledge her efforts sometimes.

 

"Good job, thank you MC"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from http://www.deviantart.com/art/Saeran-x-Mc-646912410  
> My favorite MM character is actually Saeran, he needs all the love  
> usually I ship him with Saeyoung, but I ship him with MC too.  
> :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Yoosung / Reader (Main Character). 347 words.  
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mori-bun.tumblr.com/tagged/yoosung
> 
> Inspiration art can be found here, the artist has such cute style the scene just came naturally into my head.  
> Written in like 15 mins so it's short and random.  
> Yoosung is such a sweetie, but he's a guy too. He can't really be all that innocent (he initiated the first kiss between him and MC too sooooo---)

"MC! MC!"

 

Surprised to hear someone calling your name, you turn around and found Yoosung standing close to the gates. It was a surprise to see him, especially since he was supposed to be attending med school. Wide-eyed but secretly happy, you walked over...wondering why he was here.

"Yoosung oppa?"

 

"Hey" he greeted with that ever bright smile you really love. "How was your day?" he asked casually, making you heartbeat race a little with the way he stares.

 

"It was good" you replied. It was, quite normal if you really had to describe it. But that didn't explain what he has doing here. "But why are you here? "

 

Yoosung grinned sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "Well, internship got us off today and I had nothing to do then I suddenly missed you so---" he rambled, blushing slightly when you got to that part. "That's---I mean...I got something for you too!" he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind (ah, so that's why he only kept using his right hand and gesturing) "I saw these and I instantly thought of getting it for you"

 

Surprised but smiling happily, you couldn't help but gush about how adorable your boyfriend is. "Aww, thank you Yoosungie, these are so beautiful! I really missed you too! "

 

"Ah! I'm so glad you liked it... I was worried you'd think I was overdoing it or something... " he looked relieved. Well, Yoosung did tend to go overboard sometimes, but this time you loved his sweet gesture.

 

You leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "I’m happy, thank you for coming to fetch me Yoosung" 

 

He sighed in content, blushing as he interlaced your fingers as you went on your way. "You make me so happy too MC. I love you" he whispered honestly, and he too leaned forward to kiss you, on the lips this time.

 

Ah, is there a limit to how much he can make your heartbeat go crazy? Perhaps not.

 

"Nado Saranghaeyo, Yoosung Kim" He smiled brightly, showing just how happy he was by kissing you again.


	3. Rest well, Saeyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung/ MC. 364 words. Domestic Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from Waraable's work  
> found here: http://waraable.tumblr.com/post/153336097409/zzzz
> 
> There can never be enough fluff while OTP is involved in sleeping okay.

"Saeyoung-ah, are you done with wor---oh" MC stops when she realizes he was already sleeping, crossed armed and still sitting in front of his laptop as if he fell asleep in the middle of whatever he was doing.  
  
She approaches him gently. "Saeyoung?" she prods him on the cheek, trying to see if he was going to wake, but apparently the hacker was a heavy sleeper. MC smiled, while he would always have different expressions when he was wide awake, she also loved his peaceful face when he was sleeping. It made him even more handsome...   
  
"W-What am I thinking?! Gah! blanket! Need to get blankets! " her face turned beet red, instantly turning about least he suddenly wakes up and see's it, but thankfully he stayed asleep, and MC quickly made her way to the bedroom to fetch a blanket for him.   
  
"Saeyoung... " when she got back, he was still in that same position... and had to wonder if he was going to be comfortable sleeping like that until morning. "Maybe I should wake him up to go to bed... " she tried shaking his shoulders gently. "Saeyoung-ah, you can't sleep here... It's not comfortable... Hey" but the man didn't even budge.  
  
MC huffed, there was no way she'd be able to drag him across the room to get to bed. She sighed, then came up with another idea. "I got it! "   
  
She sat down besides Saeyoung, making sure to take off his glasses and placing it on his laptop (she took a peek on what he was working on too, and giggled when it was another toy design, breathing fire again---"oh Jumin is not gonna be happy tomorrow") before draping the blanket to cover both of them. This time she felt him move, resting his head on top of hers. MC was a little surprised it worked that well. Did he wake up? "Saeyoung? "  
  
Nope. He was definitely still sleeping. Oh well.   
  
"Goodnight" she whispered, closing her eyes as well. It had been a long day of chores and all that... And maybe he'd tell him the news tomorrow.   
  
Good news will come to those who wait after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen / MC. 446 words. Fluff.  
> Some suggestive tones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this image :  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/midorimoans/status/783149821557301248/photo/1
> 
> I've been only recently getting to like Zen.  
> He's an amusing character.

It was morning when you woke up. The first thing you notice was that the space beside you was already empty.   
  
"Zen oppa?"   
  
Then the next thing that sunk in was that you hurt. All over. Particularly THAT area and your legs. A blush spread to your cheeks as memory of last night came flooding back.   
  
...We really did it last night.. 

  
Didn't we?   
  
A delicious smell of cooking bacon and eggs wafted into the room, making your stomach growl and remembering you didn't have proper dinner before you and Zen decided to busy yourselves with more...interesting things. Grabbing a large pink shirt you saw (which was probably Zen's, judging by the way it looked like a nightgown on you plus his scent was all over it) and on slightly trembling knees, you made your way out the room and followed the tasty smell of breakfast.   
  
Zen was in the kitchen, humming a soft tune. He wanted to prepare breakfast in bed so he made sure he woke up early. He knew you'd be hungry and wanted this to be perfect just for you.   
  
You found him flipping the eggs while wearing an apron. Smiling fondly, you sneaked up behind and backhugged him. "Good Morning... My Lovely Zen" you giggled at the pet name.  
  
Zen was startled for only a second before he smiled and relaxed into your embrace. You found yourself melting into his arms too. "Hey...Good morning to you too babe" he turned to place a soft kiss on your lips. A simple brush, full of affection. "Slept well? I was about to bring you breakfast"  
  
"A little sore" you admitted shyly. "But I'm okay... You weren't there when I woke up..."  
  
Zen's face was suddenly filled with concern "Sorry. Are you okay? Do you need me to carry you back? "  
  
You simply chuckle and shake your head "I'm alright... I'm actually more hungry" and he had to smile at that.   
  
"I'll try not to be too hard next time, jagiya~" Zen whispered in your ear, low and velvety.  
  
"Zen… " your face was about to burst into flames any minute, you just knew it.  
  
Zen laughed heartily. Then pressed another kiss, this time on your forehead, a sign of adoration. "Very well...I planned to serve you breakfast in bed... So will you let me fulfill that fantasy? " he winked  
  
"O-Okay... But you're eating with me, right? "  
  
Zen just grinned "I'll have my breakfast after you jagi~" he said, looking at you.   
  
"Oh... Okay. I was hoping we could eat together tho... "  
  
Why did Zen look too eager to eat breakfast when he wasn't even planning them eat together? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen/MC 349 words.
> 
> Based on this art by Mazzori  
> http://mazzori.tumblr.com/post/150343551948/and-here-are-the-results-of-todays-stream-thank
> 
> XDD It would be funny if MC could actually hold his liquor more than ZEn, who is very vocal that he drinks beer every now and then to get rid of stress.

"Babe, are you still drinking? " Zen asked in a hushed tone. His head was pounding from the amount of alcohol he consumed and was starting to feel a little sick. He figured it was a good time to stop and get home while he could still think. He turned to his companion and was shocked to find MC chugging down another beer.

 

"Ah...My Zenny, are you done? "she asked, smiling. Sure MC looked a little tipsy but nowhere near shit-faced Zen probably looked like at the moment. "I'll just finish this last mug, okay? " MC winked playfully before taking the cold beer like it was nothing but cold water on a hot summer day.

 

Zen wasn't so sure if he found it more amusing or hot but just damn.

 

"You're really something jagi~" he said, with a gentle headshake. Bad move tho because he instantly felt hot searing pain pierce through his head, making him whimper and groan.

 

MC was beside him in an instant, looking worried. "Zen? Oh no...you've had too much to drink" Her eyes pooled concern.

 

Zen laughed dryly. "I drank less than you babe"

 

"Well... I've always been able to hold my liquor" she admitted.

 

"That's good at least" he didn't have to worry about her getting drunk and being taken advantage of or anything. Another dizzy spell hit and Zen had to shut his eyes close. "Ugh"

 

Then he felt something cover his eyes. He tried to remove it but MC's voice stopped him. "It's just my hanky Zen. You're being sensory sensitive to the light. Stay here while I call us a cab for home, okay? "

 

At that point, he didn't have the energy to argue "Thanks babe... "

 

Okay so totally not cool that he allowed such a humiliating display. MC was too kind not to make fun of him...she really was such a gentle and special girl.

 

He was so so damn lucky to have her.

 

He promised to make it up to her once they were home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung / MC. 517 words. Yey more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based this off the images in Yoosung's after end, when MC visited him in his clinic.  
> Yoosung as a vet though, who would have known  
> but at least Jumin would be more at ease  
> XDDD

She was playing with Lisa the cat in the clinic lobby. It was still half an hour before closing so she hasn't gone in to greet him yet, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to pull an under time, but she didn't really mind waiting, patients are more important after all. And it wasn't like she was alone, smiling fondly at the cat currently perched on her lap she started massaging the feline's ears.

 

"She's really timid towards you and Dr. Kim. I guess it really shows who raised her well" the receptionist, Chaerin, said with a smile. "Should I go in and tell him you're here?" she was a college student, but that didn't stop her from teasing them all the time.

 

"No. Let him finish his work hours" they both laugh at that.

 

Soon enough it was 5pm, marking the end of clinic hours for the day. Lisa's face perked up, and she turned just as the door opened and out came Dr. Yoosung Kim, looking incredibly handsome in his smock gown and red inner shirt and glasses. The stethoscope hanging on his neck. "Finally... We're done for the week" he sighed, voice laced in exhaustion.

 

"Tough day boss? " Chaerin grinned from her station.

 

"Not really" the young doctor answered, "I guess I'm just missing MC a little too much"he chuckled, taking off the apparatus on his neck.

 

"I hope you don't tell your patients that though" Yoosung turned in surprise. "It's a little embarrassing"

 

"Why not. I'd be glad to tell them that every day since it's the truth" he said, pressing a light kiss on her forehead "Hey sweetie, did you wait long? Sorry about that, you should have come inside... "

 

MC shook her head "I'm good. Besides, Lisa kept me company while waiting for you"she smiled, gesturing to the cat she was holding in her arms.

 

"Ah, so that's why she disappeared" he smiled. "She's taking up a very nice spot too... I'm almost jealous" he petted the cat’s head as well…Lisa purring in content.

 

"Y-Yoosung Kim! " She exclaimed, flustered. She wouldn't have minded if it was only the two of them, but this was his own clinic and Chaerin could hear what he was saying. Thankfully, she just laughed in good nature, being used to them by now. Really, the easily flustered college boy she knew in him before had turned into a bold, smooth talker.

 

Yoosung just laughed, not at least bit ashamed. "I'm serious tho... MC, it's my time now... Pay attention to me too" he pouted playfully. Hugging her from behind. She blushed even deeper, they're already husband and wife yet sometimes when he acts like this she felt like a teenage couple with him again. No real complains at all tho. She loved him, everything about him.

 

She smiled and placed the feline down, petting Yoosung's hair fondly. "There, there... No need to be envious you know"

 

"I know" he grinned.

 

"Such a brat sometimes" she rolled her eyes, but responded the same when he kissed her sweetly

 

"I love you too. My Mrs. Yoosung Kim"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung /MC. 403 words. Start of the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shiawasejanaiyo's tumblr post for sweeti-pi-c.
> 
> found here: http://shiawasejanaiyo.tumblr.com/post/154014476484/yoosung-if-you-be-my-star-ill-be-your-sky
> 
> Yes, Yoosung is easier to write when I'm dealing with cute and fluff. this boy is so adorable let me hug him forever.

Holiday seasons were finally starting...winter clothes were brought out of closet and the nights were cold enough for breath mists. December really was already here.

Yoosung and MC were out to get dinner that night. (a request from the blonde, saying he wanted to treat her tonight since he was doing so well on his medical internship).  People around them scurried about, probably hurrying home to get to their own loved ones, or not miss the last train ride. It was a chilly evening, but the two were not bothered at all…immersed in their own little happy world, they walked hand in hand n comfortable silence.

 

That is, they were quiet until Yoosung suddenly decided to speak up. 

  
"This is gonna be our first Christmas together so...I'm really happy MC.. Thank you for staying with me all this time and giving me all this strength" he said, stopping a while to take both her hands in his. "You know I've never had a girlfriend before..." he blushed a bit at that, his eyes twinkling with barely concealed joy. He looked adorable.  "But I'm really glad you're my first...and I'll honored to be your last" he said. It felt like he was practicing to say those lines for a while.

 

MC smiled softly at his words…ah, she really does love this man to much…He makes her so happy too. Wait…Last? Oh…Yoosung didn't know that…

 

Well, what better time to tell him right?

 

"Yoosung... actually, you're my first boyfriend too... " Yoosung's eyes widened a bit at her revelation. She was also… "And I'll glad to be your last one as well" she admitted shyly, both of them were blushing silly now, but smiling brightly. All around them the world continued to spin, but for them, time has stopped at the perfect moment…a second just for them.

 

Yoosung was first to regain himself, crossing the small distance between them and embracing her tight. "You know that means you're going to be stuck with me forever now" he chuckled, voice hushed in overwhelming emotion.

 

MC laughed as well, happily resigning to her fate.  "Forever and ever?"

 

He cupped her cheeks, leaning close. "And ever and ever. I love you so much, MC"

 

He sealed that promise with a gentle kiss just as the snow started to fall around them. It was a perfect night indeed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung / MC. 634 words.  
> Rated for kissing and Saeyoung's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from an art by complexwish on tumblr  
> http://complexwish.tumblr.com/post/153969411786/mclook-over-here-seven-mc-sneak-kiss-attack
> 
> I'm actually proud I wrote this drabble in less than 30 minutes flat.  
> no beta or edits, so whatever fail in here is all mine. :)

Saeyoung is always too busy with the toy shop lately. Business was booming and he was actually getting a lot of patrons for his creations, not to mention all the kids loved it. It was adorable how the former hacker found his new calling... Becoming a toy maker. 

  
  
MC, of course, supported him all the way, sometimes helping with the brainstorming for new toy concepts, or just simple things like making sure Saeyoung actually sleeps at least a few hours a night (which she learned when they started living together... That he doesn't really sleep when engrossed with something). It was also her job to make sure his final drafts were actually children friendly. (Because he very nearly sold that fire-breathing robot dog to an innocent unsuspecting child once). Saeyoung would pout whenever this happens, but he would eventually give in...and eventually rewarded by a small kiss on the cheek from MC. 

  
  
"Saeyoung, you haven't eaten dinner yet" MC said softly, entering their bedroom. His redhead husband was sitting down on the floor beside the bed, fingers flying across the keypad... He must be conceptualizing again. 

  
  
He didn't even notice MC calling him. 

 

She sighed, folding her arms. "Aish this Saeyoung. You've been working since morning. Take a break won't you?"

  
  
"What was that? Did you say something MC?" 

  
She sat down beside him and stared at the screen. It was all numbers and perspectives. Sometimes she wonders how he manages to make such amazing toys from so much technical mambo jumbo. "I said, you should eat something first. Aren't you tired yet?"

  
  
"Mmm. I will in a bit, I just need to finish the last draft so production won't be delayed" he muttered, eyes still glued to the screen. 

  
  
MC rolled her eyes, that won't do. Saeyoung hasn't anything the whole day and she was not going to let him have his way this time. "That's too bad then" she said. 

  
  
"Huh? What's bad----mmppf" Saeyoung's eyes widened when suddenly MC was right in front of his face. Then he became very aware that she was kissing him... Deep. 

  
  
A small groan threatened to leave the redhead's lips... After a whole day of slaving in front of his laptop... It was really dangerous for MC to do something like this. He could practically hear his self-control trying to snap in two. It took all of his will not to slip his fingers inside her top (which he noted, was the paired tank with the one he was currently wearing). Damn. 

  
  
He could tell she was about to pull away, he didn't let her. He did however, decide to punish her mischievousness a little by kissing back and suckling on her tongue knowing full well how it makes her knees tremble in the slightest. 

  
  
It was MC's turn to gasp when Saeyoung decided to get even. It was always unfair how he was the damn better kisser, and always had the ability to rob her off her senses. Her fingers tangled in his hair, a moan escaping her lips when he pulled her close. 

  
  
Wait... This wasn't supposed to happen... She was only supposed to distract him and get his attention... 

  
  
Why did she have to do that again??

  
  
"S-Saeyoung... Wait..."she gasped when eventually he lets her catch her breath, mind already hazy and her body starting to react from their actions. "You were supposed to uh... Go and eat" that's right, she wanted to make him go eat dinner... He was so busy. 

  
  
"Dinner?" Saeyoung simply smirked, deciding that he could always catch up with work later he set his laptop aside, and turned his attention back to his adorable blushing wife. "Okay then MC, I'll have my dinner right here, right now" he whispered in her ears. 

  
  
"S-Saeyoung-!! I meant food you pabo--ahn~~" 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V/ MC. Haircuts. 458 words.
> 
> based on this artwork:  
> http://altalto.tumblr.com/post/154336801909/v-i-can-totally-see-him-going-through-a-long-hair
> 
> V is such a precious roll. <3

His hair was getting a bit long. Not that you thought it wasn't good or anything, you actually thought it suited him very much... But with V being such a mature adult, you figured he didn't like growing out his hair. 

  
  
Maybe he just didn't notice it was actually reaching his shoulders now. 

 

  
His hair looks so soft and pretty... It doesn't make it make him look feminine in the least. If anything, you thought it made him seem more handsome than ever.

  
  
"MC?" his soft voice brought you back to reality, and you realize you've been staring at him in a semi sort of daze. 

  
  
_O-Oh my god...!!_

  
  
"Uh... Yeah?" ignoring the heat creeping up your face, you tried to act like you weren't doing anything totally embarrassing. Besides, not like he could see what you were doing right?? 

  
  
V smiled (and oh lord---did it make your heart do several flips) and stared at you. "You know, I'm not completely blind yet. I can still see you staring at me" his voice was gentle as was his expression. "Did you want to tell me something?"

  
  
_Yeah... You're too handsome... It's bad for my heart...!!_

  
  
_Wait... You can't tell him that!_

 

  
"No... I just... I mean... I just noticed your hair is getting longer... " You stuttered. Technically that wasn't a lie right? "I was...wondering if you'd like to cut it or something... " 

  
  
"Really?" a little surprised, he raised a hand to confirm it. "Oh... You're right" you sigh a little, he was surely going to get his hair cut now… "Do you like it? My hair a little longer?"

  
  
What? "O-Oh... Well, I-It really suits you" you answered honestly "You look good in it! But you look good in any hairstyle anyway so----oh!" crap. "I... I mean... " your face went red.

  
  
He hummed a little. "Then I'll let it stay this way for a while longer" 

  
  
"R-Really?" you couldn't believe it... It almost sounded like he did it for you... 

  
  
"Yes. You like me with longer hair. So I'll keep it" he looked happy…it was so hard to tell things with V... You didn't want to get your hopes up, but sometimes you couldn't help it. 

  
  
"You should definitely keep it. Bet the all the girls would love it too" it was an off-hand remark. And you didn't really mean anything by it but V instantly shook his head. 

  
  
"I only want you to like this style for me MC..."

  
  
Wait... Is this happening for real? 

  
  
"This for your eyes only" he whispered, smiling. 

  
  
If you weren't so surprised by his kiss you would have instantly noticed the pun. But your mind and lips were currently occupied by one Kim Jihyun. 

  
  
Oh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin/MC. 755 words. Fluff
> 
> Based on this artwork by Orange sekai.
> 
> http://shiawasejanaiyo.tumblr.com/post/154819317874/jumin-han-looks-like-santa-gave-me-a-crybaby-3-i

It was New Year's Eve. MC sighed, pulling her scarf closer as a wind of cold wind passed. 30 minutes to midnight and she was all alone outside to greet the new year.

 

Truthfully she should have been with Jumin today,...but a sudden phone call 30 minutes from him earlier told her he would be busy with work for the night again.

 

He tried to assure her he wouldn't though, and that he would definitely make it in time to greet the coming year with her. MC said it was no problem, and she'd wait.

 

But she already knew that chance was slim to none.

 

When she started dating Jumin, she knew what she was getting into...the man was practically married to his job, and the fact that he was willing to compromise with his busy schedule to make time for her already made her so happy.

 

It was already selfish of her to demand more of him.

 

But as they dated more and more, she found herself hoping to spend more time with him...to see him as much as his schedule could allow.

 

Sometimes she hoped he could ditch his work so they could go out.

 

She shook her head away from such thoughts tho. Whatever would Jumin think if he knew she had such thoughts?

 

30 minutes to midnight.

 

The park was filled with other people too, families and couples waiting for the exchange of the year. And in the midst of the crowd laughing and generally having a good time, MC couldn't help but feel so alone.

 

She held her phone tighter, wondering if she should send him a message. She didn't want to disturb him tho...if he still hasn't called her by now he was probably still busy with work.

 

"Jumin...."

 

It was silly, crying over something like this. She couldn't help it though, she had always been such a crybaby. Jumin always did like to tease her about it... Then he would always make sure to kiss her tears away.

 

Right now though, he wasn't there.

 

That though only served to make her tears fall faster.

 

"Jumin..." she whispered, as if he would suddenly appear before her if she cried hard enough "Jumin...I miss you....I want to see you...so much...."

 

"I missed you too MC..." she gasped at the sound of his voice. Half blinded by tears, she turned to see just the person she longed for a few seconds ago.

 

"J-Jumin?"

 

Five minutes to midnight.

 

There, looking as if he just ran all the way, stood none other than Jumin Han. The man smiled, crossing the distance that separated them in two large strides.

 

"MC" he said, and then they were hugging. MC still crying as she buried her face in his chest. Different emotions whirled around her chest, but the most important one is the happiness that he was with her right now. "You're crying again" he pointed out, wiping the tears away with his finger. "Because of me?" he looked rather guilty.

 

"I was worried you wouldn't make it" she admitted softly, and his arms around her tensed slightly. "Then I started missing you and then before I knew it the tears started falling and---"

 

She stopped as Jumin kissed her softly. His lips molding perfectly against hers. It was a gentle kiss, making her blush furiously as their tongues automatically met in a passionate dance.

 

MC blinked as Jumin pulled away after a while. The CEO leaned to peck her nose fondly. "You stopped crying" he said softly.

 

Oh right. That was Jumin's favorite way of stopping her from crying.

 

MC made a face at him.

 

"Three!"

 

The couple turned in surprise as the crowd around them started the countdown to the new year. They smiled at each other, they made it in each others’ arms just in time.

 

"Two!"

 

They held hands as they went along with the count.

 

"One!"

 

"Happy New Year!!"

 

"Happy New Year Jumin" it was funny how just minutes ago she was crying and feeling sad...but now she was smiling and thinking this is the best moment of her life.

 

The raven haired man frowned a little "I was supposed to kiss you as the new year crosses. But I guess I jumped in ahead of time didn't I?" then he smiled and pulled her close again. "So I need to make it right this time"

 

"You just want to kiss me again" she smiled, hooking her arms behind his neck as she pulled him close.

 

"I always do" he agreed.


End file.
